


Wake Up, Love

by manicmagicat



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmagicat/pseuds/manicmagicat
Summary: Simon and Baz waking each other up. Super short fluffy drabble.





	1. Simon

Simon was sitting up in bed, leg jittering. Baz _always_ woke up before him. He didn’t know what to do with himself. Time was going by so slowly he was sure someone must’ve cast a spell just to make him wait.

 

“Love, are you up?” Simon asked, poking Baz lightly in the ribs.

 

“No. Shut up,” Baz grumbled.

 

“But love, You’ve got to get up now.”

 

“Snow, I can and will kill you, you know that?”

 

“Baz, darling, it’s time to wake up,” Simon continued to coax, despite the death threats. Baz would never hurt him. Besides, being a vampire would be pretty cool anyway. He still had to get around to talking to baz about that.

 

“Why do I need to get up?” Baz asked, muffled by his pillow and drowsiness.

 

“Because I want attention from my beautiful boyfriend and I would really like to kiss him right now, and I can’t do that when his face is shoved in a pillow, can I?”

 

Baz flopped onto his back with a groan. He didn’t open his eyes, but a smile was tugging at his lips.

 

Simon lied back down and curled the ends of baz’s (slightly) disheveled hair around his fingers. Baz opened his eyes at the touch. He sighed and wrapped his hand around the back of Simon’s neck. “Come here you idiot,” he said, pulling Simon into him.


	2. Baz

“Love, are you up?” Baz whispered.

 

“Hmmm,” Simon muttered, shifting in closer to Baz.

 

“Love,” Baz whispered again.

 

Simon opened his eyes when he heard the quaver in baz’s voice this time. Baz was shaking and he was pale as death. Simon knew it was nightmares of course, they both had them. 

Simon reached out his hand and cupped Baz’s face, kissing his brow and then pulling Baz into him. 

“You’re all right, darling. You’re safe. You’re okay now,” Simon whispered, stroking Baz’s hair. 

 

Simon felt hot tears against his chest. He held Baz tighter, pulled him closer. This must’ve been a bad one. They had both been having fewer nightmares as time passed. Simon was just glad Baz had woken him up, glad that he could hold him, could help. The nightmares weren’t as bad now, even when they had them, because they had each other when they woke up. 

 

“I love you, Baz. I’m never going to let anything or anyone hurt you ever again,” Simon murmured as they both drifted back to sleep. 


End file.
